Our Home
by Freeandbored
Summary: Having a new house and a stubborn husband is difficult.


It was the house of their dreams. Since the first time they saw it they knew that it would be the place where they would start their new life as a family. It was surrounded by a big yard, perfect for a garden and a vegetable patch. It has enough space for a swing for their son, even though he was still a baby, but he'll grow up and they were planning to have more children.

They had been living in a small department, but with the birth of their firstborn, they thought they needed a bigger place. One morning of their first week living in their new home, they decided to organize it. They hadn't even unpacked all their stuff yet. They had breakfast while they were planning their day.

When they were about to wash the dishes, he noticed there was a problem with the faucet.

"This needs to be repaired" he said.

"I'll call the plumber…"

"No, I don't think that's necessary"

She winked twice; it didn't take her too much time to realize what he was thinking. She raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. She knew that he didn't know anything about maintenance. So he had to be joking.

"Are you kidding me? You don't know anything about these things" she said.

"No, but I can learn" he insisted.

"What? I won't let you destroy our house" she protested.

"We can't spend too much money calling a plumber. You know we need to save money for our child!"

"Don't use our child as an excuse!"

"Mei, please, give me a chance" he asked her.

He looked at her and took her hand. That was the exactly look she gave him when she wanted something. She couldn't believe he was using the _puppy eyes_ with her. She sighed and nodded; sometimes her husband could be really stubborn. But at least it was just the faucet; it wasn't as if it was the entire house.

He looked for all kind of tools that he had but never used and started working. How hard it could be? He thought.

It was harder. The kitchen's floor ended up looking as if they would have had a flood, and both of them were soaked, but at least the problem was solved, in spite that the faucet shook every time they turned it on.

She thought that would be enough for him, but then, he wanted to repair a chair. He cut and cut its legs, and then they couldn't use it because it was just the seat. Mei looked at him serious; they'd have to buy another one later.

The next thing to repair was the fence. Mei and the baby were outside, observing him. She was afraid that Lars could hurt himself, so she had a first-aid kit with her. And then he hit himself with the hammer.

"F…!" he said.

Mei put her hands on Vincent's ears.

"Watch your mouth, Lars! I don't want that our child's first word be a curse"

"I'm sorry" he said and his face was red.

Mei didn't want to complain because it was cute to see him work and he put a lot of effort on it, but at the same time, she wanted him to stop. She thought than more than his ego, it was his "pride as a husband". She never imagined him in that situation and it was kind of attractive too. She let him believe he could do it. She didn't want to buy another house or that he hurt badly.

"Bunny, come here. You have been working all day, you must be tired" she said.

Fortunately, he didn't want to argue. She knew he was too proud to recognize he needed help. She was upset because of the chair and also the fence didn't seem well done.

Before they went to bed, he told her that he'd assemble their baby's cradle and decorate his bedroom in the morning. She wanted to ask him if the baby could sleep with them just for a while, but Vincent couldn't sleep with them all his life.

So the next morning, she decided to help him. He accepted her help; because he wanted that she painted some flowers on the walls. And since they would be busy, they called Henri to take care of Vincent.

They chose some pastel colors and started painting a wall. Both were too focused on their work that they didn't realize how close they were. They were in silence; he thought she was still mad at him. Then, he turned around and painted her face.

"I'm sorry!"

She took the revenge and painted his face too. They started playing and splashing each other with paint and laughing. It was fun even if they were just doing a mess. Then they sat on the floor, trying to breathe calmly after too much laughing.

"I'm sorry for don't believe in you. I know you are doing your best" she said.

"I'm sorry too for being too stubborn, I promise I am going to do my best"

"It's ok, Bunny"

He smiled and they kissed. Then Henri opened the door to ask them something, and he gasped when he saw that messy room and they were covered with paint.

"I'll come back later" he said.

They laughed.

"Well, what if we take a shower, I don't look good in this color" she said.

"Good idea"

When they were in the bathroom he said: "I am thinking that I could remodel the bathroom and…"

Mei looked at Lars, shocked.

"I'm joking"

"Just let's take a shower, we'll discuss that later" she said.

* * *

 _Note: not my best but I laughed while I wrote it. Sorry for the grammar._


End file.
